herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scrappy-Doo
Scrappy "Dappy" Cornelius Doo is a tritagonist in the Scooby-Doo original franchise. He is a fictional Great Dane puppy created by Hanna-Barbera Productions in 1979 as the nephew of Scooby-Doo. Scrappy has appeared in a number of the various incarnations of the Scooby-Doo cartoon series. In his original 1979 series, he was voiced by Lennie Weinrib. Afterwards he was voiced by Don Messick, who also voiced Scooby back then. In the 2002 film, he was voiced by Scott Innes who also played Scooby in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island and both Scooby and his owner Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Personality Unlike his uncle Scrappy is not a coward, he is brave and doesn't run away from danger he likes a to prove his strength. He likes solving mysteries and chasing ghosts so he can "Splat 'em". Scrappy idolizes his uncle Scooby and believes his uncle is just like him brave and fearless. When Scooby is hiding or running from danger Scrappy takes him to it so his uncle won't miss the action. Scooby-Doo cares for his nephew and tries to him keep out of danger but Scrappy believes he can handle the monsters and that is uncle doesn't need to worry about him. No matter what Scooby and Shaggy do to keep the puppy safe Scrappy ruins their escape plans and he is determined to catch the monster. He is brave, fearless, headstrong, determined, independent, enjoys action and believes he can stop any ghost or bad guy even when he is no match for them Scrappy still things he can win. His determination, bravery and fearlessness have gotten him in to trouble at times catching the wrong person or the monster grabbing Scrappy. He rushes to any shadow, noise or person in the dark mistaking them for the bad guy trying to prove how brave and fearless. He will face danger to prove that he can take care of himself. Even though he will accidentally capture the wrong person sometimes he doesn't let his mistakes stop him from trying again. Scrappy doesn't know that his uncle is a coward he believes that Scooby is the greatest uncle in the world and that he can do anything. Scrappy has no idea that his uncle Scooby and his owner Shaggy are not the bravest and not the smartest members of the Mystery Inc. crew. Scrappy occasionally catches the wrong person and may not know the truth about his uncle but he is smart enough to step up traps on his own and figure out clues that Scooby and Shaggy don't understand. His behavior is what you would expect from a hyper kid and is normal a child wanting to try to be independent. He loves adventures and mysteries but is not experienced as the rest of the gang and is known to be reckless. In later shows and series as the gang started to go their separate ways Scrappy matured more and gained more experience as a mystery solver. While still brave and wanting to face off against ghosts one on one spending more time with his uncle Scooby and Shaggy after the gang split up. Scrappy learned from his uncle when to run away from danger however this doesn't mean he has turned into a complete coward like his uncle. While Scrappy has ruined Scooby and Shaggy's disguises, hiding places and plans to get away from the monster in the past. He has learned over the years that sometimes he and the gang need to hide from the monster. As Scrappy matured and learned he still idolizes his uncle even though he can now see that his uncle is a coward Scrappy still thinks of him as a hero and wants his uncle Scooby to become brave. His time with Mystery Inc. has helped him learn some useful skills he learned to build traps and come up with plans from Fred. He learned learned how to find clues and put the peices of the mystery together from Velma. He learned how to hide, run and use disguises from Scooby and Shaggy. He started inexperienced but was eager to learn over the years as the gang started doing other things Scrappy become more experienced but still had a lot to learn. Scrappy like the rest of Mystery Inc. was loyal to the gang however he had a desire to want to prove that loyalty more than any other member of the team. While Scrappy is the son of Rudy-Doo who is also Scooby's sister he idolized his uncle since birth (literally) he was so impressed that he decided to form his own gang before following his uncle Scooby. Ruby told Scrappy he was to young and wasn't ready to join Scooby and his friends yet so he decided to chase down bad guys with his friends Duke and Annie when he and his mother moved to New York. Character biography Scrappy has a contradicted origin. Originally as shown in the introduction of the series episodes, Scrappy only met his Uncle Scooby after becoming a young pup. But in the December 1980 episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo ("Scrappy's Birthday") depicts Scrappy-Doo's birth at which both Scooby and Shaggy attend. Born at St. Bernard's Hospital to Scooby-Doo's sister Ruby-Doo on December 20, 1979. Scrappy idolizes his uncle Scooby and would often assist Scooby and his friends in solving mysteries (Scrappy saves Scooby several times from monsters when they were looking for the rest of the gang shown). With a highly energetic and brave personality, despite his small size, Scrappy was the exact opposite of his uncle; Scrappy would usually insist on trying to directly fight the various monsters Scooby and his associates encountered and generally have to be dragged away by Scooby. Related to this, one of Scrappy's catchphrase was, "Lemme at 'em! I'll splat 'em!" Another of Scrappy-Doo's catchphrases is, "Ta dadada ta daaa! (imitating a bugle playing "Charge!") Puppy power!", he is also quite strong, capable of smashing down solid rock walls. The character was developed by writer Mark Evanier, who has acknowledged basing his personality largely on that of the Looney Tunes character Hanery Hawk. In Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers,'' Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Scrappy is more toned down, as he is less feisty and a little more cowardly, but still much braver than Scooby and Shaggy. In all three movies he sometimes serves as the brains of the trio, figuring out the clues and where to go next. Also, the idea of Scrappy actually may not have been all that new to the series, as he "...bore a resemblance to Spears’ and Ruby’s initial idea for a feisty little dog", which was one of the early ideas for the Scooby Doo character himself along with the "big cowardly dog" ultimately chosen. Criticism Scrappy-Doo was added to the cast of ''Scooby-Doo to save the show's ratings, which by 1979 had begun to sink to the point of cancellation threats from ABC. After his addition to the show proved to be a ratings success, Hanna-Barbera restructured the show around Scrappy in 1980. The original format of four teenagers and their dog(s) solving supernatural mysteries for a half-hour was eschewed for simpler, more comedic adventures which involved real supernatural villains (the villains in previous Scooby episodes were almost always regular humans in disguise). Scrappy remained an integral part of the Scooby-Doo franchise, on both TV and in Scooby-related licensed products and merchandising, through the end of the 1980s. He was also briefly the star of his own seven-minute shorts — the Scrappy and Yabba Doo segments of The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour. Teamed with his uncle Yabba-Doo and Deputy Dusty, he helped maintain law and order in a small town in the American west. In later years, the presence of Scrappy-Doo has been criticized as having had a negative effect on the various Scooby-Doo series of the 1980s. However, the gradual decline of Scooby-Doo has been credited to other factors as well, such as changes in format. Scrappy-Doo has become the symbol of an irritatingly overexuberant or cute character added to a series in an attempt to maintain ratings, a phenomenon also known as Cousin Oliver Syndrom. Due to the general perception of the character by audiences, Scrappy disappeared after 1989. In 2002, Scrappy returned to the franchise for the first time in 13 years in The first live-action Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo: The Movie, however he was the main antagonist of the movie. Appearances Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here 1987-1989 Movie Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo The Movie Scrappy was the main antagonist of the first live-action Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo: The Movie. In the film, he wanted revenge on Mystery Inc., for abandoning him years ago. (This U-turn in Scrappy's character could be a reference to the first film in the Mission Impossible series in which long-time-known hero Jim Phelps (the original protagonist in the original television series) became a traitor and the film's main antagonist after finally becoming disillusioned with his work, and was shockingly revealed as the main villain at the climax of the film. Scooby-Doo And The Goblin King He was also in the 2008 film Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King where a monstrous Mystery Machine crashes through a carnival stand containing dolls of Scrappy, and running over them. Like all the previous direct-to-video movies, Scrappy never made an appearance. Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated In the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode The Siren's Song, Fred and Daphne come across a statue of Scrappy in the Crystal Cove Haunted Museum among the statues of their defeated foes. Daphne remarks it's been awhile since she's seen him before Fred pulls her away, reminding her they all promised never to speak of him again. This could be a reference to the first Scooby-Doo film. Also appearing is a statue of Flim Flam. Appearances in other media Scrappy-Doo appeared in a few Cartoon Network commercial bumpers, reflecting on the negative criticism of the character. One such has him hanging outside Cartoon Network's office, ranting about how the other CN cartoons are getting better treatment them him, despite his creation being 20 years older than them. Ending with Scrappy remarking to the tagline (the best place for cartoons) with "Not for me! Not for me, man!" Scrappy-Doo is a recurring gag in Harvey Birdman Attorney at Law. He first appears at the end of "Shaggy Busted" to utter his catchphrase, only to be cut-off halfway when Avenger grabs Scrappy in his talons. From then on, Scrappy's corpse appears in various episodes, usually being carried around by Avenger. He also appears in the Drawn Together episode "Lost in Parking Space, Part Two", wherein he and several other cartoon characters are brutally tortured. He appears in the "Laff-a-Munich" skit in the Robot Chicken episode "Ban on the Fun". In the skit, Scrappy is kicked into a lake by Blue Falcon. And in January of the years 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2011, he was made the King of Boomer-royalty in which each weekend, the channel "Boomerang" showed 2-hour installments of " Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo" all month. He appears in Castaras as a villain. Gallery Scrappy_1.png Scoobyandscrappy_L01.jpg Scrappy_&_Yabba-Doo_(relationship).png 13 ghosts of scooby doo.jpg Hanna-Barbera Dog Show.jpeg Happy Retirement.jpg Trivia *While Scrappy-Doo has made a cameo appearance as a toy in Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. Scrappy has also made a cameo in the Supernatural crossover episode Scoobynatural. *While it is revealed in The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show episode Scrappy's Birthday that Scrappy want to travel with his uncle Scooby after his meeting him in the episode. Though his mother Ruby-Doo gave him permission in The Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show episode The Ransom of Chief Scooby it is revealed that Scrappy had his own gang before joined his uncle. *Even though Scrappy want to join his uncle Scooby on his adventures Scrappy joined two dogs named Duke and Annie first in New York before he joined his uncle Scooby in the episode The Ransom of Chief Scooby. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Neutral Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Protectors Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:On & Off Category:Inconclusive Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Mischievous Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:Officials Category:Anti Hero Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Retired Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unwanted Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes